1. Field
The present application relates to electronic equipment to/from which a battery is attachable/detachable.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, portable electronic equipment such as a notebook computer often has a configuration to/from which a battery is attachable/detachable.
JP 2003-122449 A discloses a battery cover of portable electronic equipment into which a battery card is mounted, wherein a connector protrudes on a reverse side of the cover, a moveable switch for detecting attachment of the cover is provided on an end portion of the equipment body, and a stopper for restricting a movement of the switch is provided via a spring. Further, JP 2003-122449 A discloses a configuration in which when the cover is not attached, the stopper blocks the movement of the switch in an ON direction; and when the cover is attached, the movement of the switch in the ON direction is allowed by moving the stopper by the connector.
JP 2004-119174 A discloses a configuration in which, on an inner face of a battery cartridge, fulcrums that are capable of contacting with a peripheral face of a first battery are installed, and in insertion and pulling out of the battery cartridge, by consecutively applying pressure to a position from a site distant from a fulcrum of the peripheral face of the first battery over the fulcrums, and from the fulcrums over the distant site, the first battery is made to rock around the fulcrums and an elastic body which scrubs one pole (+) of the first battery with the other pole (−) of the second battery is installed on an inner face of a battery cartridge housing part.
However, in the configuration disclosed by JP 2003-122449 A, the spring is required for biasing the stopper. Therefore, the number of components is increased, which increases the cost and the assembly time.
Further, in the configuration disclosed by JP 2004-119174 A, the elastic bodies for avoiding the dropping of the battery cartridge should be provided for each battery cartridge. Therefore, the number of components is increased, which increases the cost and the assembly time.